The Dragon Empire
by DragonWarriorKing
Summary: Everyone in the twelve galaxies knows about the Power Rangers and how a band of Earthlings defeated Rita and Zedd. But what they don't know is how the Power Coins were made how Rita got the Green Ranger Coin and or Rita's past until now. Centuries ago, far into a distant galaxy, was a kingdom that ruled with an iron claw. They were known as the Dragon Empire.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is my first story on this site. Be gentle. I'm trying to improve my writing.

This is an alternate universe history to Power Rangers universe.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Maybe just the emperor. Maybe.

 **The Dragon Empire**

The untold story of the very beginning of the Power Rangers.

 **Chapter One**

Everyone in the twelve galaxies knows about the Power Rangers and how a band of Earthlings defeated Rita and Zedd. But what they don't know is how the Power Coins were made how Rita got the Green Ranger Coin and or Rita's past until now.

Centuries ago, far into a distant galaxy, was a kingdom that ruled with an iron claw.

They were known as the Dragon Empire.

They were feared all over for there was never anything left but destruction and fear. The empire was ruled by a powerful master known as Serpentix. He was the most unruly and aggressive being known. If you were to sneeze in his presence, he would fire at you with his Sword of Darkness.

His tyranny knew no bounds. He would feed a child to a Corax just for fun.

His soldiers were called the Tenga Warriors and they were a foul and hideous breed of birdmen. Just the sound of their blood curdling screeches would make you turn as clear as water.

Serpentix shared his power with his wife, Rita Repulsa.

She was known to have a temper. The stories say that if she ever had a headache, Serpentix would have three people executed for her pain.

Rita was just as conniving as she was lovely with her flowing green hair that she kept in the shape of horns, the body of a goddess under her golden robe, and the face of an angel.

Her family was known for being just as evil as the Dragon Empire was and that is why they were so suited to each other.

Our story starts as Serpentix was ruling over his realm until the day two Tenga Warriors and his general, Rito, the Queen's brother, entered the throne room dragging a man by his arms to the center of the chamber…

* * *

He was filthy, wearing a metallic body armor the likes that Serpentix had never seen before. There were chunks of the armor missing from the battle between the stranger's people, the Eltarians, and the Dragon Empire.

Rito threw the stranger at his liege's feet. The stranger lay there, lifeless.

"What is the meaning of this Rito? I ordered you to bring me what we have come for and you bring me this pathetic excuse of a soldier!" Serpentix barked, as he stood from his throne.

"Forgive me your liege but this man is who his people call the protector of that we seek," Rito stated as he knelt before his masters and put up his right hand in a claw shape, which was the empire's symbol. "I bring him before you for he refuses to tell us what he knows."

"What?" Serpentix screamed. "You dare keep from me that which I seek? Perhaps you don't know who it is you are addressing."

The emperor grabbed his staff and aimed it at the beaten man. The staff was made of a material that was rare; forged by a race of androids known as Alphas - often beaten and stripped down to their circuits if they did not make the empire's weapons.

On the top was a drill-like cone with sharp blades on it. The empire's insignia glittered between the drill and the shaft, which seemed to be made of electrified chrome. The bottom had what looked to be a sprocket that spun simultaneously as the drill.

Everyone feared Serpentix's staff for it was powered by his rage, which amplified it twenty-fold in to a beam of pure anger that could bring down the tallest building with a single blast as if it was made of sand.

The soldier slowly lifted his head and squinted at the king and queen through his one good eye.

"Do your worst, you snake. There is nothing here but our people and the food we call 'Canikic.' These are a sweet fruit that cannot be found anywhere else in the twelve galaxies. So you have wasted your time, troops, and efforts," the stranger said as he coughed, splattering blood onto Serpentix's emerald green floor.

"You would rather die than to give me what I want?" Serpentix hissed.

"If it means keep you from something that does not exist then… so be it." The stranger coughed again.

"What are you waiting for? Destroy him! He is of no use to us if he will not tell us where they power is!" Rita screeched, which made all the plated glass windows shake.

When it ended, she noticed it and whispered: "Take him out sweetie."

Serpentix stepped down from his throne and paced around the soldier, trying to decide what to do with this pathetic man.

"If you will not tell me where it is, perhaps you will tell me more about the power," The emperor requested as he looked leaned in closer, his hot, sulfuric breath washing over the stranger.

"What is there to tell? It is just a fairytale that has been told through time, that has gone from a bedtime story to causing this useless war." The stranger grunted with effort as he tried to roll out of the way to avoid Serpentix's breath.

"If there is no such thing then why say you will not give it to me? And why would your people protect something that is not real?" Serpentix easily kept up with the wounded stranger and leaned in once more.

"Because they are a superstitious lot that believe what they read," he choked out. "They need something to believe in during such dark times. Besides my people are not the type to stand by why we are being attacked."

Serpentix jabbed him in the ribs with the end of his staff in anger. The soldier shuddered in agony.

"Do you take me for a fool? I will have the great power and with it I shall take what is mine!"

"You do mean ' _ours'_ right sweetie?" Rita asked. Sarcasm dripped from her voice like the blood dripping from the stranger's wounds.

"Of course my dear! It was just a figure of speech! The power will be ours and your father, Master Vile, and my Empire shall rule the universe together!" Serpentix smiled at her, baring his dagger-like teeth, and knelt before her. "Now tell me what I want to know or you will feel my blade puncture your heart!" he snapped, as he turned around and whipped out his sword, aiming it at the stranger.

"If you kill me then you will never get the thing you are looking for, if it was real," the stranger replied calmly.

"Aaaaaggghhhh! Take this fool out of my sight!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading so far! If you liked this beginning, comment / fav/ watch below for more updates!


	2. Chapter 2

"How did you end up in here if I may ask?" the warrior asked as fell to the ground from loss of blood.

"Back on my home planet I was toy maker and I had just found a new way to make my toys come to life but just as I was about to see the king of my people there was a sudden attack on my planet. Those razors beaked, feather brained beast plundered and killed every one of my people as Serpentix single handedly took on the king's army. I hid like a coward in my basement as everyone I knew was being slaughtered, when I realized that the sounds of screams stopped I slowly walked back top side. Which I wish I hadn't for all there was left were the bloody corpses of my people and the Tanga's were eating them like a gourmet meal. Suddenly one of those things grabbed me and pinned me to the ground. That's when he walked up and asked me what the devise was in my shop, I told him what it did that is when he made a proposition I could not refuse. He would spare my life if spent it making warriors for him to take over the galaxy. Of course, at first I disagreed and that is when he punched me in the face which felt like and asteroid hit me with all its force. He snapped his fingers and the Tanga's ripped my fur off where all was left was bare skin and blood. What else could I do, I gave in just to save my life and so me and my machine was brought here and I have been here ever since."

Finster hung his head in shame for he felt he had let his people down and he realized for the first time since his capture that he was the last of his kind.

"I am sorry for your loss my friend but it you hadn't there would be no more of your kind, who knows maybe someday you will be free." I stated as I try and sit up against the wall next to him.

"Thank you, it's been so long since I have had company or had a friend, but what is your story of why they let you live?" Finster asked as he rips his blue apron and uses the strips to try and stop the bleeding of my body.

I told him my story of Rita and Serpentix attacking my people as well, but he was after the sacred power of the ancients and how they think I was the guardians of them and everything in between. Finster just sat there in trance in the story like a child being told a bed time story, but I think it was mostly the fact that he was no longer alone and the fact that it wasn't just him being used.

"That is a fascinating story stranger, from the scratches on your body I would say if you're not the protector you are defiantly a warrior to last this long and not parish let alone pass out."

"I start to fade in and out of conciseness as I do my vision gets blurry, next thing I know the lights go out and I feel my head hit the Borbish stone floor which is like lava rocks wrapped in rose bushes without the flowers.


End file.
